Last to Die
by Brandiwine
Summary: A girl is being framed for murdering young girls. Did she do it or was it someone else? Can Pride and his team find out?


NCIS NEW ORLEANS: LAST TO DIE

By brandiwine

December 18, 2015

Disclaimer: I do not own this series or its characters. I just happen to be a huge fan of Scott Bakula. So this story is for him and for me because it seems ok.

One

The night was black as pitch and the wind howled and screeched around the manor house. The inhabitants inside slept as a porch light glowed in the distance. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the black near the house and approached a side wall. The figure touched a hand to a ridge in the wall and a passageway opened admitting the figure into Freesia Dupree's home.

Freesia slept on her side in her twin bed with her quilt wrapped around her. Her hair was chocolate-brown and her eyes were ice-blue. She wore a pair of fleece-pink pajamas with her hair in a ponytail.

"Freesia, are you awake?" A southern-twinged voice whispered in the girl's ear as she didn't twitch.

"Well?" A male voice whispered from behind the woman ready to carry the girl from her home.

"I think she's sound. Mr. Candy gives her nighttime medicine I think."

"So she's ready then." The man said removing Freesia's quilt before hefting her into his arms.

"I think so. She's been out every other time until we get to the pond. Maybe because she's medicated and the cold wakes her." The woman whispered as they tiptoed away through the passageway and into the night.

Hayjay Dupree sat in his big chair before his computer with a pair of spectacles perched on his nose. He had been emailing, tracking, and deleting candy orders for what seemed like hours. So he decided to stop and take a break as he got up and stretched.

He found himself in a spacious kitchen with an island in the middle where the fridge sat. He opened the fridge and took out a chug of Eggnog and then took a cookie from a platter on the island. He then sat himself at the table which was shaped like the Round Table of Camelot and bit into his cookie with a moan.

"These are so good. Free has such a talent. I hope she's sleeping peacefully." Hayjay mused as the woman who was dressed as Marie Laboe tied Freesia up to a lifeless child with thick ropes.

"That should be loose enough for her to get free if she so chooses." The woman said wearing galoshes so as not to get her feet wet.

"She usually does get free before her father finds her." The man said who was dressed as the Voodoo king Papa Legvah.

"Let's go before we get caught."

"We haven't been caught yet."

"There's always a first time. Come on." She bit out as the man followed her away.

Freesia lay in the pond in Laffite Park tied to the dead girl. She was so cold. Why was it so cold? Had the heat gone out in the house? Had she lost her quilt? Yes, she had lost her quilt. And the wet. Why was it so wet she wondered as she opened her eyes and screamed.

"No! Not again! Please don't be dead. Oh please. I'll try and untie us." She said to the dead child tied behind her as she still clutched her stuffed pony in her arms she'd gone to bed with.

"The ropes a little wet, but hold on. Hold on." Freesia cried knowing she was too late as her numb fingers worked at the knots of the rope.

"I'll get us out of this." Freesia said as her teeth chattered when she stirred up her courage to touch the child's neck for a pulse. But of course there was no pulse. The child was dead just like the eleven times before she'd been found here. Found in the pond with a dead girl tied to her where she'd untied the ropes and been found by her father. Her father who would be disappointed because of telling her from time to time.

"You can't do this again. What if the police find you? They will take you back to _Charleston._ You don't want that do you?"

"No, I don't want that, but what can I do?" Free questioned as she felt a lump in the wet pocket of her pajamas.

"What is that lump? Oh yeah. My phone. I hope it still works." She prayed digging the phone from her pocket and smiling because of course it was water-proof.

"You better put that back and run lest you wanna belong to me." A man said from Free's left as she froze.

"Papa Legvah?"

"Who else? You better get goin' Girl. I aim to have the child, but I could have you too." The man grinned showing a gold tooth as Free gasped before sprinting into a run through forested trees on a gravel path that put her right in the brights of Duane Pride's car.

"What's that? A deer?" Duane queried as Christopher Lasale sat beside him in the passenger seat of the car.

"I think it was a girl." Chris said as Free fell right in the path of the car and passed out upon hearing screeching breaks just steps behind her.

TWO

"That makes no sense. Why would a girl be in the road?" Duane queried opening the door of his blue Convertible to get out and investigate.

"Why does anything happen in New Orleans? It just does?" Christopher said following Duane out to the road to see what it really was for himself.

"Are you all right?" Duane asked as Freesia's eyes slowly opened.

"Agent Pride? Agent Lasale?"

"Hi there, Free. What brings you out on a night like this?" Chris asked seeing there were semi-damp ropes hanging from her wrists and ankles.

"We have to go! We have to get out of here!" Free suddenly cried trying to sit up as King and Lasale each offered a hand to help her up.

"Easy now. What were you runnin' from?" King asked as Free looked from side to side wildly.

"Papa Legvah! Marie Laboe! We have to go! We have to get out of here! I need the Mama's and the Papa's." Free said quickly looking desperately at King who looked confused himself.

"She needs a musical group?" King puzzled as Christopher laughed.

"No. She needs to call her Mama and Papa. Hayjay and Lizette Dupree. I have their number." Chris explained moving to take out his phone.

"Isn't Hayjay the Judge Advocate General?"

"Yes, but he's also a choclateer in his spare time. You ever heard of Dupree Chocolates?"

"Yes, I have indeed. I've probably eaten a few myself. Why is she out here?" King asked as Christopher frowned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Hayjay can shed some light on it."

"You can call Papa?" Free asked shivering as King went to his car and returned with a blanket for her minutes later.

"It's kind-of cold out here. I have the heater on in my car."

"That might be nice since I'm a little wet. My pony's in the pond. I had to leave it" Free stopped remembering what Hayjay had said about _Charleston._ Then she thought about Dr. Wilkins and said nothing.

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm a federal agent."

"I know. You work for NCIS. It's written on your cap and coat." She said pointing as Pride smiled.

"So it is. Shall we?" Pride offered as Free nodded.

"Thank you." She said brightening as Hayjay's voice came over the other end of the phone.

"Hello. This is Dupree." A rich, scottish brogue said as Chris smiled.

"Hi there, Hayjay. It's Chris Lasale. Remember me?"

"How could I forget after that lego of Camelot you and Free built. Is it Free? Are you calling because of Freesia?"

"Yes, but she's ok. She ran in front of Duane Pride's car when we were coming back from dinner. Hayjay?"

"What?"

"Do you know something about this? Do you know why your daughter is semi-damp with ropes hanging from her? Do you know why she left her pony in the pond?" Lasale questioned as Hayjay waited for him to finish.

"I'll explain it all if you can just bring her home."

"We can do that. There might be a crime scene to investigate though. Why isn't Free in bed?"

"I'll explain it all when you get here. It should only take you about ten minutes. Give King my thanks."

"I'll do that. See you in ten." Chris said hanging up before making his way back to the car.

"Well? What did he say?"

"He said to thank you for bringing her home, and that he'd explain it all when we get there. They live"

"In the lower Garden District. I know. We used to be neighbors." King said starting the car as Free seemed to be sleeping.

"What put her out?" Chris asked as King concentrated on the road before them.

"I don't know. Maybe the stress of it all."

"Or maybe something else."

"Speak." King said as Chris did.

"She came from some pond somewhere. We were near Laffite Park. There must be a pond there with something that scared her. There is the thing with Marie Laboe and Papa Legvah though."

"Yep. They're dead for one."

"Could be costumes. How can she be taken from a house that has a security system?"

"Maybe someone that knows the code. Maybe an inside job."

"Maybe. I think Hayjay has some explaining to do." Chris said as they pulled up into a curbed driveway that supported a house with many flowers surrounding it.

"Papa, I'm sorry." Freesia rushed upon launching herself into Hayjay's arms after extracting herself from King's car.

"Why are you sorry? Did you leave the house on your own two feet?" He asked cradling her close because he was relieved she was in one piece.

"No. I don't know. I woke up in the pond again." Free confessed as King and Christopher Lasale stood behind her waiting.

"We need to talk, Hayjay." Duane said seriously.

"Yes, I know. Won't you come inside?" Hayjay offered as they stood on a wrap-around veranda with porch swing and more flowers and plastic pink flamingos.

"Thank you." They said stepping inside a hallway bedecked with paintings and plush, forest-green carpet.

"Hey, Free. Why don't we go see how your lego's are holding up." Chris suggested as Free beamed.

"That sounds like some fun. Maybe you and Agent Pride could go in the kitchen for some holiday treats, Papa."

"That might be courteous of me. This way." Hayjay said leading King through the hallway and into a living room that was connected to the kitchen in hues of sunburst orange and sea-green.

"My wife and daughter like vibrant colors." Hayjay said as he offered King a chair before moving to a cupboard to take out mugs and plates.

"This really isn't a social call. You needn't serve tea." King said with a slight smile as Hayjay smirked.

"Ok. What do you want to know? Oh, it's the pond." Hayjay rushed before King could even ask his first question"

"I see you've been through this before. I didn't even have to pull out my creds."

"No. Free has been through this before. So have I."

"Why didn't you report whatever this is?" King asked with a serious look of concern.

"I didn't have to. The NOPD found her and she was sent to _Charleston_ where Dr. Wilkins proved she didn't do it."

"Didn't do what exactly?"

"Let me start from the beginning." Hayjay said as a petite woman with long, blond hair and light-blue eyes wafted into the kitchen wearing a silk kimono.

"Hello there." She said hugging Hayjay as King averted his eyes.

"Agent Duane Pride, this is my wife Lizette Dupree."

"Nice to meet you. Has something happened? Is Free all right?"

"She's fine. It's happened again, but these nice agents brought her home." Hayjay said as Lizette looked alarmed.

"If she was wet, she should have a bath. I could go fix one for her."

"I'm sure she'd like that. She's in her room with Christopher."

"Oh, all right. I'll wait until they leave." She said pecking Hayjay on the cheek before wafting away.

"She's beautiful." King said not able to help watching Lizette leave the room.

"Thank you. We met in Paris. She finds New Orleans almost like home. Now to the beginning." Hayjay said as the front door banged open and a tall woman with long blond hair and vivid-blue eyes burst in wearing a fur coat over winter clothes.

"What's going on here, Hayjay? What's happened with Free this time?" The woman demanded in a southern accent as Hayjay inwardly groaned.

"She's fine, Mareeva. These men brought her home." Hayjay explained as the woman waited huffing with rage.

"If you can't take care of our daughter with that harlot of yours, Hayjay."

"Careful there, Mareeva. Free is fine. You're not here enough to say that." Hayjay said calmly as Pride said nothing observing the whole bizarre event.

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"Then come at a decent hour. Goodnight, Mareeva." Hayjay bit out while muscling her to the door before slamming it in her face.

"Who was that? I thought Lizette" Pride stopped as Hayjay waved an arm.

"Unfortunately no. Mareeva is Freesia's mother, but Lizette is who she calls Mama. Probably because Mareeva is slightly callused with Free. I don't approve of her."

"She have visitation?"

"Again, yes. Unfortunately. Anyway, we should get through this before it gets any later." Hayjay said as Christopher chose that moment to speak.

"I think I'll join you if you don't mind. Lizette is fussing over Free and runnin' her a bath."

"There are plenty of chairs. Please, sit wherever you like." Hayjay said waiting as Chris took a chair beside King before he again began with the beginning of his tale.

"Freesia, are you all right?" Hayjay asked finding his daughter tied to a dead child on a cold, blustery day in January.

"I'm not sure. How did I get here?" Free asked as her eyes had just opened upon hearing her father's voice.

"I don't know.

"You don't know how you got here?" Hayjay asked as he worked on untying thick, wet ropes from her wrists and ankles.

"No. You tucked me in bed, and here I am. Is she dead?" She asked gazing sadly at the child in the pond she'd been tied to.

"I'm afraid so. We should call the police."

"Just a minute. You won't be alone. Here. Keep this with you so you can have company." Free said putting her stuffed, pink sea horse in the hands of the corpse.

"Free, that will make it look like you did this. How can we call for help if you look guilty?" Hayjay asked placing a blanket from his car around her.

"It's what's right, Papa. Mama would say so."

"Let's get you out of this cold. Come on. Hayjay said as he came back to the present feeling guilty for what he had not done.

"So you kept quiet because of your daughter? I could understand that, but you should have said something." Pride said soberly.

"I didn't have to say anything. She was caught by the police because of a neighbor in April. Lizette represented her because I'm the JAG of course. She spent a month in _Charleston,_ but the good Dr. Wilkins found out that she didn't do it. He proved it with Lizette and evidence. I'm indebted to him."

"What about Lizette?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I don't mind being indebted to her. She loves Free."

"Yes, I love Freesia like she's my own. Are you coming to bed? It's late." Lizette purred as King and Lasale stood up and pushed in their chairs.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, Hayjay." Pride said as Hayjay nodded.

"Yes. Thank you. You can see yourselves out can't you?"

"Of course. Come on, King. We should be gettin' on too." Chris said leading King away as Hayjay stood embracing Lizette.

"Now what was that about?" She asked leading him from the kitchen back to a bedroom of light-blue.

"They're going to help us keep Free safe." Hayjay said kissing Lizette's neck.

"Isn't that our job?" She asked kissing his face.

"Yes, but we need help. We can't watch her all the time. We work."

"I know that. Just in the day then when we're gone?"

"Yes. We can protect her at night. I don't know how she's leaving the house though. Maybe the agents of NCIS can help."

"Maybe. Probably. Free didn't want to sleep in her room. She's sleeping in the room next to us. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Maybe she'll be safer closer to us." He said as they embraced while kissing.

"Let's hope so." Lizette said as she smiled before turning off the light.

THREE

"Hi." Duane Pride introduced as Free entered the kitchen smelling eggs cooking the next morning.

"Hi.? Where's Papa?" She asked seating herself at the table as King placed eggs and toast on plates.

"your Papa thought it would be better if he left before you woke. He said you get upset when he leaves sometimes." King explained after setting a plate of food before her.

"Thank you for breakfast." She said sipping some juice.

"you're welcome. What do you do after breakfast?" King asked sipping some coffee from a mug.

"I clean up. I tidy up in here and make beds and do laundry. What did Papa say about it?" She asked dipping toast into one of her egg yolks.

"he said as much as you did. Do you need help?" King asked as Free thought hard about it before answering.

"I don't know. Probably. Let's finish eating first."

"Good idea." He said smiling as she smiled back.

Free wandered around the house a few hours later with King following close behind. She started in Hayjay's room and collected laundry. Then she stood in front of her room looking scared.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to go inside?" He asked standing near her as she let out a breath.

"this is my room. I haven't been in here for awhile. I have to get the laundry.

"Why don't we do it together?" Duane suggested as Free looked relieved and took his hand.

"I think that would help." Free said as King put his hand to the door and turned the knob.

"Freesia and Duane held hands as they stepped into what seemed like a spacious bedroom for a young girl. They looked around to see what passed for normal which was: a bed with pink bedspread, stuffed animals and dolls and posters, and books in a bookcase. Then King stared at something he wouldn't have believed could have been there. There was a crack where a hidden door stood near the wall where Free's closet was.

"Well, what do we have here?" King mused as Free stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? What do you see?" She asked as he stepped closer to the door to see if it would open.

"there's a door here."

"What do you mean there's a door there? There shouldn't be." Free said picking up discarded laundry in shock.

"there is a door here, and it opens." King said opening it as Free watched in shock.

"I didn't know that was there."

"No. I doubt your Papa did either. Let's go make a phone call." King suggested closing the door and locking it before Free did all she could to run from the room.

"wo there. Wait." King said stopping Free in mid-flight. Where are you going?"

"I have to do the laundry." She said in a tired voice.

"Easy. Your father said you get tired sometimes. The laundry can wait."

"No, it can't. I have responsibilities." She gasped as King seemed to hold her upright.

"How about this? I'll help you with the laundry. Then you take a rest. Sound good?" He asked Holding her close as they walked to the nearby laundry room together.

"I have candy to ship out." She said as King loaded some whites into the washer as she sat in a chair.

"mail don't come for awhile. You can take a rest first. Freesia, I'm sure your Papa will understand if you get tired. You can't tell me he won't." King said pouring bleach and detergent into the machine before closing the lid.

"He's very understanding, but he's the Judge Advocate General. He can do so much." She explained hanging her head in defeat.

"Hey. You are just a girl. I'm sure the military can wait for you to grow up before service." King said as she laughed.

"I guess so, but won't Papa be disappointed?"

"the only thing that could disappoint me is if you endanger your health trying to live up to my standards. Time to take a rest." Hayjay said picking his daughter up in his arms before turning to take her to rest.

"Papa! How?"

"Never mind that. You and I both know you're tired. Thank you, Pride."

"for what?" King asked before turning to go to the kitchen to sit down and read a paper.

"For taking care of my Free so well."

"You're welcome." King said watching Hayjay carry Free away with a hug and some soothing words.

Four

"What did you want to show me?" Hayjay asked an hour later after Freesia had gone to sleep.

"I want to show you the way your daughter's been being taken out of your house." Duane said leading a confused Hayjay to Freesia's room.

"Ok. What?" Hayjay asked looking around when his eyes lit on the shape of the doorframe near the closet.

"So you see it too?" Duane asked as Hayjay nodded frowning.

"I built this house. You ought to think I'd know about a hidden doorway."

"Did you put it there?" Duane asked as Hayjay shook his head.

"No, but I know who did. My wife helped me build this house."

"Your wife? Which one?" Duane asked not sure because Lizette was wife number two.

"Mareeva. She helped me build this house. She's got some explaining to do, but for now, I have work to do. It will have to wait." Hayjay said moving to exit Freesia's vacated room.

"Do you need help? I know Freesia was worried about the chocolate orders you didn't get out." Duane offered as Hayjay smirked.

"Why not? Two army men down to the knitty-gritty." Hayjay said chuckling as he and Duane proceeded to Hayjay's den to box and ship candy orders. Just two men working and talking like men do.

"Hi there." Hayjay said as Freesia had just woken up and opened her eyes feeling disoriented.

"Papa, hi. What's going on?" She asked hugging him tight.

"You're in my room because I was fixing up your new room. Is that ok?" Hayjay asked with sparkling eyes.

"I guess so. What new room?" She asked sitting up as Hayjay helped her from his big bed.

"I put your things in the room next door. It's not safe for you to be in your old room anymore. It needs to be walled up." Hayjay explained as Freesia smiled.

"You are the best, Papa! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Duane helped me. We also got the candy orders off."

"Oh, Papa. That's so great. I'm sorry."

"Yeah? For what?"

"I said I'd do the work, but..."

"I understand. I don't expect you to do more than you can. I just expect you to do your best. You did get most of the chores done. You're a good girl. What would you like for dinner?"

"Is Lizette not here?" Freesia asked walking hand-in-hand with Hayjay to the spacious kitchen.

"She's working late. She sends her love. Well then? What shall we have?" Hayjay asked taking out mugs for hot chocolate.

"I don't know. What do you feel like?" She asked watching him take out a pan to put upon the stove.

"We could have burgers or pizza. I could cook something." Hayjay mused as Freesia watched him measure cocoa powder, sugar, vanilla, and cinnamon into the pan while stirring with a whisk.

"That smells good. I'm not sure." Freesia said licking her lips as she smelled the chocolate cooking.

"Chinese or cajun?" He continued as he poured rich, new hot chocolate into the mugs for them.

"Do you have whipped cream?" She asked as Hayjay brought the steaming mugs to the table seating himself next to her.

"Yes. I'll get whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate shavings if you decide what to eat. It can't be that hard a decision is it?"

"No. Let me think Freesia said putting her hands around the steaming mug with a delighted smile.

"We could have fried chicken." Hayjay said sipping his drink after applying whipped cream and marshmallows with chocolate shavings to the mix.

"I love fried chicken. Would you make it?" Freesia asked as Hayjay smirked.

"Yes, of course. Baked potatoes too with butter and sour cream and chives."

"Oh, Papa. That sounds so good. Can I help?" Freesia asked after drinking half her drink down.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hayjay said smiling as Freesia threw back her head and laughed.

Five

"What do you got, Lorretta?" King asked as pictures were being taken of the crime scene beside the pond in Laffite Park.

"Divers found twelve dead children. They were each holding guess what?"

"Freesia's left behind ponies."

"If by ponies you mean sea horses. Yes. There are ligature marks around the wrists and ankles of each girl."

"They all look like Freesia."

"Yes, they do. Kind of creepy if you ask me."

"Kind of incriminatin' to me. Maybe Mareeva Dupree has somethin' to do with this."

"Freesia's mother? Why?"

"She seems to be concerned, but I think she somehow detests her daughter because of her condition."

"Do you know just what that is?"

"No, but I can ask Hayjay."

"How's he doin'? It's been awhile since I seen him."

"He's doin' fine. He has a handful with Freesia, but he manages."

"Oh I know Freesia, and handful is an understatement." Lorretta Wade said with a smile and a glint in her eye.

"How you feelin', Darlin'?" Hayjay asked as Freesia walked groggily into the kitchen the next morning.

"I guess I feel a bit better. What smells so good?" She asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I thought I'd cook scones and clotted cream. It reminds me of home if not you. After all, you've never been to Scotland." Hayjay mused setting a plate and mug before Freesia as she finally smiled.

"Papa, would you take me to Scotland? Would you show me your home?" She asked biting into a scone smothered with cream.

"Someday. We'll have to make a trip of it. Make a plan. You know how it is." Hayjay explained sitting across from her at the table with his own plate and mug.

"Yes, I know how it is. You are the Judge Advocate General of the Jag core. Lieutenant Commander Watts and Major Katie Corey might miss your mentorship." Freesia said as Hayjay said nothing, but bit into a scone and sipped some cocoa.

"Are you mocking what I do? I keep our country safe." He defended as Freesia gazed at him in surprise.

"Papa, I would never make fun of what you do. That was just talk. I wish I could be just like you, but"

"But what?" Hayjay asked standing behind her chair in a quick minute.

"I have responsibilities just like you do. It makes me feel inadequate when I can't seem to do them." She said hanging her head as Hayjay put an arm around her.

"Hey, you do what you can. You managed to clean up in here and you managed the laundry. You make me proud.

"King helped me with the laundry and you took me to bed! I have things I should do. I should have done the laundry! I should have done the chocolate orders, but King helped! What kind of daughter am I? How can you be proud of me?" Freesia ranted having stood up from where she'd been sitting just minutes before.

"I never asked for perfection, just love." Hayjay said quietly as he stood at the ready when an expected storm blew.

"How can you be proud of me? Of the things I do?" Freesia screamed reaching to slap her own face as Hayjay lunged and wrapped her wrists in soft cuffs behind her back.

"It's for your own good, Free. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"You dirty rat! Let me go!" Freesia shrieked lunging to head-but Hayjay as he caught her hair and moved her head away from his.

"Sucks having long hair doesn't it?" Hayjay scoffed hauling Freesia onto his lap as he sat back in a kitchen chair.

"That's not fair! Let me go!" Freesia screamed again as she bared her teeth to bite him.

"Yeah, open that maw." Hayjay said smiling as he put a giant sugar cookie shaped as a star into her mouth.

"That's what I thought. A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Hayjay chuckled helping Freesia swallow some cocoa.

"The medicine's in the cookie?" She asked surprised.

"No. The medicine's in the cocoa, so drink up." Hayjay advised as he helped Freesia finish her treat.

"What's happening here? Did you two have a fight?" Lizette asked finding them in the kitchen with Freesia's hands tied behind her back.

"No, not exactly."

"Hayjay? Handcuffs?" Lizette asked with shocked eyes.

"I had to keep her from hurting herself."

"Mama, are you home?" Freesia asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. I'm just glad I'm not too late." Lizette said wearing her Jag uniform.

"It's not his fault. It's mine." Freesia said with tears pooling in her eyes as Hayjay hugged her close.

"I think you should have a bubble bath. That always makes me feel better." Lizette said leaving the kitchen to go to the bedroom as Hayjay unlocked Freesia's cuffs.

"Thank you, Papa."

"It's just to keep you from hurting yourself. It's not to punish you. I hope you know that." Hayjay explained hugging her once more.

"Yes, I know that. I'm going to take that bubble bath now. Ok?"

"Ok, Honey. Go ahead. I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too." Freesia said rushing away as Hayjay watched her go with folded, exasperated arms.

"What you got?" King asked holding a coffee cup at headquarters as Brodey and Lasale appeared looking proud.

"Never underestimate the power of the internet."

"Tell me things." Pride said sipping his coffee as Christopher began.

"Mareeva Dupree."

"You mean Mareeva Laboe. Her brother is Peter Laboe." Brodey interjected as Chris took no mind.

"So Marie Laboe is Mareeva and Peter is Papa Legvah?"

"He shoots he scores. You've got it."

"Ok. Chris, you and Percy pick up Mareeva. Brodey, you and I will go and talk to Hayjay."

"What about?"

"Christmas cookies and hot chocolate no less." Pride said as everybody dispersed at the same time.

Six

"What do you got, Sebastian?" Lorretta asked as Sebastian tried to sneak by her as though she wouldn't see him.

"That's a surprise. Like you have eyes in the back of your head."

"I saw you in my camera."

"Oh."

"I think you found something did you not?"

"Maybe. Why? Do I look guilty?" Sebastian hedged as Lorretta smiled.

"Sebastian, Freesia could use your help."

"Even if it looks bad if the evidence points right at her?" He asked bouncing from foot to foot while talking.

"Even if it points to her. What did you find?"

"Ok. There were high concentrates of Arsenic in the dead girls. That's what caused the death."

"And you were worried because I found traces of cookies and hot chocolate in their stomachs weren't you?"

"Yeah. Freesia makes cookies and Hayjay makes hot chocolate."

"Yes, but Freesia doesn't use store-bought frosting."

"No, she never has. She makes her own." Sebastian brightened as Lorretta continued.

"Yes, and Hayjay doesn't use store-bought whipped cream. He also uses vanilla. There was no trace of vanilla in the dead girls' stomachs."

"That's a relief."

"Yes, it is. It still doesn't tell who killed them or why though."

"No, but Agent Pride will get to the bottom of it somehow."

"That he will."

"Can I help you?" Mareeva asked upon opening her door to Percy and Lasale.

"Mareeva Laboe?"

"Don't you mean Dupree?" She asked as Sonya could see Peter hiding in the background.

"Could you get your brother, Ma'am?"

"My brother? I don't see any brother." Mareeva hedged as Peter rushed for the back door and Lasale rushed to head him off.

"You need to come with us for some questioning." Percy explained putting handcuffs on Mareeva.

"There must be some mistake. I think you have the wrong person."

"I don't think so." Lasale said showing up a few minutes later with a handcuffed Peter Laboe in tow.

"I want my lawyer." Mareeva protested as they hauled them both out to the back of their car.

"You'll have your chance when we get back to headquarters Lasale promised as Peter just looked ahead glowering.

"What did you do this time?" Lizette asked upon opening her door to King and Brodey.

"Nothing that I know of. To what do we owe the pleasure? Please come inside." Hayjay offered as King and Brodey did so.

"Agent Pride said you make a heavenly cocoa."

"I did say that, yes." Pride said as they all stood in the forayer before moving into the kitchen.

"Please sit down. I can make some heavenly cocoa as it is. Freesia made some fresh cookies." Hayjay offered as Lizette busied herself taking out mugs and plates from a nearby cupboard for them.

"You needn't go to any trouble for us." Brodey said as Freesia appeared looking freshly washed.

"Hi, King. Hi, Merry. How are you?" Freesia asked not appearing shy upon hugging them.

"We're fine. How are you feelin'" Lasale inquired as Brodey made her comment before Freesia could answer.

"You look pretty."

"Thank you. Oh, Papa. I see you're making cocoa." Freesia said hugging Lizette next.

"Yes, I am. Would you like some?"

"Yes. Mama already put out a mug and plate for me. Thank you, Mama." Freesia said taking a seat across from Brodey.

"I knew you'd be coming out after your bath. We had dinner, so now we should have dessert." Lizette said taking a seat next to her daughter with a slight smile.

"The cocoa shouldn't take long, but you learned something about the case didn't you?" Hayjay asked facing both agents with knowing eyes.

"Hayjay, why not wait to talk about that until Freesia has gone to bed? It can wait can't it?" Lizette coaxed moving to embrace him.

"No, not really if you don't mind. There were traces of Arsenic found in the children's bodies."

"What from?" Hayjay asked feeling a pit form in his stomach from his words.

"Sugar cookies and cocoa." Lasale announced as Freesia frowned.

"It was set up to look like a father daughter killing. How convenient." Freesia mused holding a hand to her stomach.

"We know you didn't do it because of some of the evidence. Do you think you know who would want to frame you like that?" Lasale coaxed as Hayjay turned pale.

"Mareeva. That's the only one who makes sense."

"Perhaps she masqueraded as Marie Laboe and her brother Peter"

"Papa Legvah." Hayjay finished as Freesia looked confused.

"Why? What would she have to gain?"

"She couldn't kill you, but could kill you through the other girls." Brodey explained as Freesia turned pale next.

"Why? She's my mother."

"Only in the sense of the word. She was never your mother the way a mother should be." Lizette said moving to embrace Freesia as she began to cry.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart. You have your father and me. We love you." Lizette soothed as Hayjay finally poured steaming chocolate into everybody's mugs.

"Let's all have some cocoa and cookies if you dare. Then we can put this night behind us." Hayjay said as Freesia climbed onto his lap once he'd sat down.

"Ok?" She asked as he wiped her face with a napkin.

"Yeah. Ok. Here." He said handing her her mug so she could sip her cocoa and feel warm.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Wow. This is good." Brodey remarked as Lasale smiled.

"I don't lie do I?"

"No, you do not lie. We should go though."

"Yes, we should go. Thank you for your help and for the treat." Christopher said once they'd made their way to the door.

"Not at all. Come anytime. You're always welcome."

"Don't worry. We'll take this in hand." Lasale promised as they shook hands.

"I'm counting on it. Goodnight." Hayjay said shutting the door as Lasale and Brodey made their way back to their car.

Seven

"What do you think, Honey?" Hayjay asked leading Freesia from her room into the living room that next afternoon.

"Oh, Papa. The tree is beautiful. Did you put it up like that?" She asked seeing a big fur tree with lights and tinsel bedecking it.

"Yes, I did. Do you like it?" Hayjay asked handing Freesia a cup of Eggnog.

"It is beautiful. Thank you, Papa." She admired sipping her drink.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you could help decorate the tree when your Mama comes home. Would you like that?" Hayjay asked sitting in an overstuffed chair with his own drink.

"Yes, I would." She said moving over to sit on his lap.

"How about a story." He asked putting his big, buff arms around her.

"I'd like that. What story can you tell?" She asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I recommend putting your drink on the table near the chair. You look tired." Hayjay said taking her drink and positioning it on a table to the left of the chair.

"Thanks. What story?"

"How about The Night Before Christmas?"

"I like that story." Freesia sighed closing her eyes halfway.

"Ok then. Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house."

"Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." Lizette mused after entering the house to find them cuddled up in Hayjay's chair.

"right. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care."

"In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." Lizette finished seating herself on one side of Hayjay's lap while Freesia sat on the other.

"How was work?" Hayjay whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Grueling. You were saying?"

"The children all nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads."

"While Ma in her kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap."

"When suddenly on the lawn there arose such a clatter! I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter! Away to the window I flew like a flash! I opened the window and threw up the sash!"

"Papa, you are jostling me." Freesia whined holding tight to Hayjay's arm.

"Sorry. Here. Rest on the sofa. You might want to change." Hayjay said glancing at Lizette as she winked at him before leaving to do so.

"Should we wait for her to come back?" Freesia asked gazing at Hayjay with beseeching eyes.

"I can hear you from the bedroom. Go on." Lizette cajoled as Hayjay smiled down at his daughter before continuing.

"When to my wondering eyes below did appear, but a miniature sleigh with eight tiny reindeer. There sat a man so lively and quick. I knew in a minute it must be St. Nick."

"Did you decorate the tree, Hayjay? Sounds like fun. it looks beautiful so far." Lizette marvelled once she'd returned from the bedroom wearing navy-blue slacks with a flared pink blouse.

I'm glad you like it." Hayjay said as Lizette moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"What should we have for dinner huh?" Lizette asked eyeing her tired looking daughter.

"How about ribs?" Hayjay asked smoothing a piece of hair from Freesia's eyes.

"Sounds good. How about baked potatoes." Freesia suggested as Hayjay smirked.

"Why don't you take a nap while Mama and I prepare that. Deal?" He asked as Freesia yawned, nodded, and climbed off his lap.

"Thank you for the story."

"But I didn't finish it." Hayjay said taking Lizette's hand to lead her into the kitchen with.

"I know how the story ends. Don't sweat it." She said smiling before moving off to her room.

"Freesia seems content today." Lizette mused as they swayed into the kitchen together.

"Yeah. Maybe it's the excitement of Christmas." He said moving to the fridge to take out ribs and marinade. Just as Lizette got out potatoes and placed them in the microwave.

"Maybe. Should we cook these first or after the ribs?"

"Maybe at the same time." Hayjay said placing the ribs in a pan before sprinkling them with salt and pepper and barbecue sauce.

"Those look good. I'll get the rolls." Lizette said moving to a nearby pantry and taking out a can of rolls to open.

"This dinner should be good." Hayjay mused wondering really just how Freesia was feeling and not showing knowing her so well as he did.

Eight

"Come in, Duane, Christopher. We were about to have Christmas dinner." Hayjay invited as the two agents looked grave.

"Sorry, Hayjay. This isn't a social call." Chris lamented as it was Hayjay's turn to look grave.

"Still, come in." He invited as they entered standing just inside the home.

"Agent Pride, Agent Lasale! There is plenty!" Lizette called as they shook their heads.

"I'll be right there, Lizette. You serve Freesia and yourself." He said moving to stand on the porch with the agents to hear their news.

"You still have to carve the turkey, Hayjay."

"Be right back. Ok. What is it?" He asked puffing out air in the chill wind because he didn't wear a coat.

"You want a coat, Hay?" Chris asked as Hayjay shook his head.

"Just tell me, please." He said with folded, tense arms.

"Peter turned states evidence against Mareeva. They let him go. We're worried about you, Lizette, and Freesia. We're here to protect you just so you know." Pride finished as Hayjay grit his teeth before speaking.

"Ok. I can accept that. I can also protect my own family."

"We're not challenging you on that, Hayjay: We just think you might need a bit of help." Duane coaxed as Hayjay blew out a breath and smiled.

"You will not help if you do not come in and eat with us. Is that understood?"

"Sure. Why not?" Chris relented as Pride smirked.

"We'd be delighted."

"So, you are joining us after all." Lizette purred as Hayjay and the others took a seat at the table.

"If we're not intruding." Pride said as they sat down.

"Not at all. You are quite welcome. We're just about to carve the turkey." Lizette explained handing a knife and fork to Hayjay.

"Then by all means, let me carve." Hayjay said handing meat to everyone before taking some himself.

"Eat up, Family. You will soon be dead. This is for you, Mareeva. We will soon be free." Peter muttered to himself as he stood just beyond the house wiring a fuse together with fertilizer and diesel fuel.

"Oh yeah. There will be fireworks." Peter sang as everyone inside ate, talked, and laughed drinking merrily as Peter glared at them all.

"What do we do for dinner if Pride and Lasale are eatin' good at the Dupree's?" Sonya asked drinking a cup of Eggnog.

"We're fine here. Pride cooked for us before he left. I think he was meaning to come back, but you know how southern hospitality is. You can't say no."

"But isn't Hayjay Scottish and Lizette french? So what's Freesia? Half and half?"

"She's her Daddy's girl. How about a toast." Brodey suggested moving her cup near Sonya's.

"Ok. For what?" Sonya asked in patient wait.

"How about a banner year of getting the bad guys."

"I'll drink to that." Sonya said as they clinked cups and drank up laughing.

"It would seem there is someone else at the door." Hayjay said as the doorbell rang yet again.

"Hi, Sebastian!" Freesia squealed upon letting him into the house.

"Hi, Sweetheart. You're lookin' good." He said as they kissed each other's cheeks.

"You like my party dress?" She asked twirling in taffeta pink as he smiled unconvincingly for Pride and Lasale.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful. I brought presents."

"You didn't have to do that, Sebastian." Lizette said smiling as Sebastian smiled back.

"I never come unprepared. My mother told me it was bad manners. Pride, could I" Sebastian hedged as Pride got up and followed Sebastian to the porch.

"He might need help fetchin' more gifts." Pride said laughing as they left as quietly and stealthily as possible.

"What's wrong, Sebastian? You look like trouble's coming." Pride said as they stood at the bottom of the porch and not atop it.

"I saw a man wiring a bomb as I came up the drive. I don't know if he saw me, but I'm bettin' it's Peter Laboe." Sebastian rushed as Pride frowned looking fierce.

"Let's stop him before Christmas becomes an unexpected nightmare."

"Right behind you." Sebastian promised taking out his own gun in hot pursuit just as the fuse was fueling its way home.

Nine

"Papa, I thought Duane was going to eat with us. And where did Sebastian go?" Freesia inquired as Hayjay and Chris felt a nagging at their necks.

"Maybe Sebastian can't get his car open for some reason." Chris said as Freesia stared at him unconvinced.

"That sounds weird." Freesia said as Hayjay pushed out his chair and stood up.

"Lizette, how about you and Christopher go in the kitchen and check the pie." He suggested as Freesia stood up knowing something was wrong.

"We haven't finished eating, and the other men haven't come back." Lizette said as Hayjay stared at Chris and Lizette and pointed to the kitchen where the back door waited.

"Let's go check on that pie." Chris said taking Lizette's arm as she followed him knowing something was wrong herself.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Freesia asked moving to follow her stealthily moving father to the front door.

"Let's go take in the air." He said taking her hand as the fuse reached the end of its rope.

"Papa! What is it? Papa!" She screamed as Hayjay gripped her in his arms and leaped off the porch rolling so his body protected hers as smoke poured from the inferno that was now engulfing their home.

"Were we too late!" Sebastian yelled as Duane snapped handcuffs on a now beaten Peter Laboe.

"I didn't think so. I would think Hayjay and Christopher got the others out."

"I'll go check." Sebastian said turning to do so as Lizette and Lasale ran up to greet them.

"We're fine. Hayjay had us go out the back door."

"Where did Hayjay and Freesia go?" Pride asked looking about as Lizette stared at their house as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hayjay built that."

"He can build again." Chris said glad everyone was ok who was present.

"Papa! Papa! Are you ok?" Freesia yelled pounding at Hayjay's limp form as Sebastian showed up.

"Freesia, are you hurt?" He asked rolling Hayjay off her.

"I think I'm ok, but Papa"

"You blow in his mouth and I'll do the chest compressions. Ready?" He asked as Freesia stilled herself to do so.

"Don't leave me, Papa. You are so brave. You saved us. Come on, Papa." Freesia begged blowing in through his mouth as Sebastian compressed his chest.

"Freesia, I'm ok. Are you ok?" Hayjay coughed as Freesia hugged him cautiously so as not to hurt him in case he was already injured somehow.

"I'm great now that you're back. You weren't breathing." She said kissing his dirty cheek.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Sebastian."

"No problem. Help is coming." He informed them as sirens filled the distant air.

Ten

"Where am I? What's happening?" Hay asked upon opening his exes to find a doctor standing beside his bed holding a chart.

"You jumped off your porch with your daughter in your arms. She and her friend gave you CPR. Do you remember that?" The doctor asked with brown curs and kind brown eyes.

"Yes, vaguely. Where's my daughter?" Hayjay asked coughing a little because his throat was a little soar.

"She's nearby in a rom resting. We've had trouble with her. Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked as Hayjay smirked.

"Yes. She has Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Is that the trouble?" He asked grimacing from pain after moving very slowly.

"Yes, but maybe you should take it slow because you suffered bruises from your fall."

"No breaks though?"

"No. You were lucky. Your daughter is in the next room. I recommend a wheelchair."

"That won't be necessary. I'll just take it slow."

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect the Judge Advocate General to comply on something like that."

"So you know me. Ok."

"Ok?" The doctor asked perplexed.

"Yes. If you recommend a wheelchair, fine. Whatever gets me to my daughter faster." Hayjay lamented as it was the doctor's turn to smirk.

"I'll get right on that." Dr. Stetzer said moving away fast as Hayjay gingerly climbed from bed.

"Hi." Hayjay said shaking Freesia gently as her eyes flitted open.

"Hi, Daddy. How are you?" She inquired woozily.

"Oh boy. You only call me Daddy when you're doped up."

"Well, I guess I am then. Are you hurt?" She asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Not very much. I have aches and pains but no breaks."

"That's good. My mouth is dry." She complained gazing at him expectantly.

"I have water." He said moving to pour her a cup from the pitcher on the table near her bed.

"Thank you, Papa." Freesia said as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Hey now. We're ok." He cajoled taking her into his arms for a hug.

"Aren't we homeless? Wasn't our home bombed?"

"From what I've heard our house is ok. The porch and the foyer is damaged, but I have contractors there fixing it now. Ok?"

"Ok. So we can still have Christmas?"

"As soon as the damage is fixed. Yes. However, I'm not sure how long it will take."

"There is hope then." Freesia said clinging to Hayjay like a barnacle on a boat.

"Yes, there is hope."

"Am I interrupting?" Sebastian asked coming into the room after a brief knock.

"Not at all. We have you to thank for us being here."

"Yes, than you, Sebastian."

"Oh, I was just doing my job. I brought you something if that's ok." Sebastian asked glancing at Hayjay.

"Of course. Freesia, Papa has to see a man about a horse." Hayjay said getting up as Freesia snickered.

"Ok. See you later."

"I brought you an early Christmas present if that's ok." Sebastian asked taking the seat vacated by Hayjay.

"That was kind of you. Thank you." Freesia said tearing paper off a plush rendering of Theodore from the chipmunks.

"Oh, Sebastian! Thank you!" Freesia gushed as Hayjay returned smiling.

"That was nice of you. Thanks. If that doesn't cheer her up nothing will."

"I just thought you'd had enough of ponies." Sebastian said shyly as Freesia and Hayjay laughed.

"Yes, thank you."

"Sure. You're welcome. Well, I have to get back to work." Sebastian said slipping away as Hayjay sat down again.

"Papa?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Could someone get us something to eat?" Freesia queried as Lizette took that moment to appear carrying a picnic basket.

"I thought you might be hungry by now. Don't worry. Lunch has been provided." Lizette said as Freesia put out her arms for a hug that lizette freely gave her.

"You don't look so bad." Lizette said scrutinizing needle marks on her daughter's arms.

"I tried to be good." I was bad."

"You weren't bad. You were upset. It's to be expected at times like these." Hayjay sad helping Lizette spread a blanket on the hospital floor.

"I don't think we can do that." Freesia said staring at the blanket.

"No one will know." Hayjay said helping Freesia from bed and onto the blanket near him.

"I guess if it's ok. I guess it won't hurt."

"No, it won't hurt." Hayjay said embracing her as she finally smiled.

"Afternoon, Miss Dupree." King announced upon approaching Freesia's newly finished porch.

"Afternoon, Agent Pride. But how about it be Freesia and Duane?" She suggested it Pride climbed the porch to stand beside Freesia.

"Sounds good. Did your father say I was coming?"

"Of course. He said you asked if we have a piano. I thought it curious, but we do." Freesia said showing Pride inside to the parlor where a piano sat center in the room.

"I thought you might like to hear me play." Duane said as Freesia settled herself in a nearby rocking chair.

"I would like that. I would like to thank you and your team for keeping us safe."

"It was our pleasure. I aim to keep New Orleans and its people safe."

"I've heard tale you say this is your city your way. I admire that."

"Because of your father and his post?" Duane asked poising his fingers over the ivory and black keys of the piano.

"Yes, but also because you are a man of honor like my father. That is something to be admired."

"What would you like to hear?"

"Oh I'm easy. I do like jazz."

"Now isn't that a coincidence? Get set because the jazz is comin'.was

"Well then, les se lu bontron brulae." Freesia lamented as they both smiled wide as his fingers began to play.

The End.


End file.
